Conventionally, streaming video content information, such as video conferencing for example, may be done over wire line networks as such networks may include enough bandwidth to support the transmission of video information at reasonable efficiency speeds. However, it has become a growing trend for users to employ mobile devices such as cellular phones, laptops, personal digital assistants, etc., to communicate with one another. As such, there is a need to be able to push video content information across users of such mobile devices at the same reasonable speeds obtained with wire line networks.
Some advancements have been made in streaming video content to mobile devices. Typically, a user may be able to request and download a streaming video from a content server to their mobile device. However, communicating with streaming video, as with a live video conference, between mobile devices is absent in conventional prior art methods and may be a more challenging task of accomplishing. The task of conducting a video conference between mobile devices may prove to be challenging as the problem of having a lack of resources/bandwidth within wireless networks for conducting a video conference may need to be addressed. Conventionally, there is a limited amount of bandwidth that is available for video information to be sent or received by a mobile device. This limitation may be due to the limited amount of bandwidth available in the radio frequency (RF) spectrum. Since the bandwidth is limited, conventional methods for conducting a video conference session may produce a poor quality video session or may just drop the video session.
Additionally, the problem of handing off a video session when a mobile device migrates away from a supporting base station to another supporting base station may need to be addressed as well. The present invention is disclosed to provide a system, method, and computer-readable media for solving these problems.